Bis ans Ende unserer Tage
by yoho
Summary: Hermine stemmte die Arme in die Seite: So so, mit 80 darf man also keinen Sex mehr haben! Wann plant der Herr denn seine Aktivitäten einzustellen? Sag mir rechtzeitig Bescheid. Ich such’ mir dann was Nettes fürs Bett und du darfst auf dem Sofa schlafen."


Title: Bis ans Ende unserer Tage

Author: Yoho

Rating: K+

Spoiler: Die Geschichte spielt nach Hogwarts. Die Ereignisse in Band sechs und sieben werden nicht berücksichtigt.

Teaser: Hermine stemmte die Arme in die Seite: „So so, mit achtzig darf man also keinen Sex mehr haben! Wann plant der Herr denn die diesbezüglichen Aktivitäten einzustellen? Sag mir rechtzeitig Bescheid. Ich such' mir dann was Nettes fürs Bett und du darfst auf dem Sofa schlafen."

Authors Note: Nach den vielen tragischen und blutigen Geschichten hier mal etwas leichtere Kost. Aber Vorsicht: „Bis ans Ende unserer Tage" könnte trotzdem zum Nachdenken anregen.

Danke an miffi für ihre Korrekturen und Vorschläge. Ausnahmsweise habe ich nur bei den Rechtschreibe- und Zeichenfehlern auf sie gehört und den Rest ihrer Anmerkungen zwar wohl bedacht aber dann doch den Text – bis auf einige Änderungen - so gelassen, wie er ist. Ich bin mal gespannt, ob es Diskussionen gibt.

Die Idee mit den „überlappenden Punkten" auf der Karte des Rumtreibers habe ich einer amerikanischen Fanfiction entliehen (‚Overlapping Dots' von canoncansodoff, , Story 8051).

Disclaimer: Alles nicht meins. Aber trotzdem danke an J.K.R., dass sie mich spielen lässt.

**Bis ans Ende unserer Tage**

„Schneid ruhig noch ein bisschen mehr ab." Hermine zupfte an ihrem Pony und zeigte Harry, wie kurz sie die Haare haben wollte.

Harry ließ die Schere schnippen und noch mehr dunkle Locken fielen auf den Boden.

Sie saß mitten in der Küche auf einem Stuhl, vor sich einen großen Spiegel, der auf einem Gestell mit kleinen Rollen montiert war und normalerweise in ihrem Schlafzimmer stand.

Harry nahm einen Kamm und strich durch das Gewusel auf Hermines Kopf. Er fand eine neue Stelle, an der die Strähnen noch zu lang waren und die Schere trat wieder in Aktion.

„McGonagall hat mich heute in ihr Büro gebeten", sagte er.

„Und?", wollte Hermine wissen.

„Sie hat mich gefragt, warum wir eigentlich nicht heiraten? Wir wären doch jetzt schon so lange zusammen."

Hermine kicherte: „Was interessiert sich die Schulleitung neuerdings für das Liebesleben der Lehrer?"

„Wir wären ein schlechtes Beispiel für die Schüler."

„Nur, weil uns ein Stück Pergament fehlt und wir keine Trauungs-Bänder an den Armen tragen!" Hermine klang ernsthaft empört. „Wir sind jetzt schon länger zusammen als so manches Paar, das geheiratet hat. Denk' nur mal an Ginny …"

„Ich glaube, sie möchte einfach, dass alles seine Ordnung hat", sagte Harry. „Du musst still halten, sonst schneid' ich dich kahl!"

„Ordnung!", grummelte Hermine und versuchte ihren Kopf nicht zu bewegen. „Was ist denn an uns unordentlich? Gut, wir haben verschiedene Nachnamen. Doch ich würde meinen Namen auch nicht hergeben, wenn ich verheiratet wäre. Aber wir haben unseren ‚Tag'. Das ist so gut wie ein Hochzeitstag. Und wir haben unsere Schwüre. Und die nehm' ich ernster als das Geschwafel von irgendeinem Ministeriumsbeamten."

Harry drehte Hermines Kopf zur Seite und peilte dann über ihre linke Schulter, ob da vielleicht noch etwas zu schneiden wäre.

„Möchtest du heiraten?", fragte Hermine.

„Was würde es ändern?", fragte Harry zurück und kürzte die Haare rechts noch ein wenig, da sie ihm asymmetrisch erschienen. „Aber stell dir mal vor, Harry Potter und Hermine Granger laden zur Hochzeit ein. Die Presse würde verrückt spielen."

„Und ein paar andere Leute auch", sagte Hermine.

Harry hatte jetzt wieder den Kamm in der Hand und strich damit durch ihre Haare.

„Möchtest du eine große Feier?"

„Nein", sagte Hermine. „Alleine schon deswegen, weil ich weiß, dass du dich bei so was unwohl fühlst."

Er bürstete ihre Haare von Schultern und Rücken. „Ich würde es schon irgendwie überleben, wenn es dir wichtig ist …"

„Nein, es ist mir nicht wichtig."

„Was meintest du mit ‚unsere Schwüre'?", fragte Harry, während er die Schere und den Kamm säuberte.

„Ich meine damit das, was wir uns versprochen haben. Dass wir ehrlich miteinander sind, dass wir uns vertrauen, dass wir uns gegenseitig helfen, wenn es einem von uns schlecht geht."

Harry nickte und imitierte dann den feierlichen Ton eines Standesbeamten: „… bis ans Ende unserer Tage!"

Hermine begann zu grinsen: „Und McGonagall findet also, wie sind ein schlechtes Vorbild für die Schüler? Wenn du sie das nächste Mal siehst, frag sie doch … Ach, vergiss es, lass mich mit ihr reden."

„Wieso?", fragte Harry. „Was weißt du, was ich nicht weiß?"

„Hol die Karte des Rumtreibers!"

Harry trocknete sich die Hände ab und verschwand.

Als er zurück kam, hatte er die bereits aktivierte Karte in der Hand: „Und was jetzt?"

Hermine stellte sich dicht neben ihn: „Wie sind wir darauf zu sehen?"

„Zwei Punkte, direkt nebeneinander."

Hermine streckte sich auf dem Fußboden aus: „Und jetzt leg dich auf mich drauf, mit der Karte!"

Harry musterte sie amüsiert: „Können wir nicht aufs Sofa gehen? Der Boden ist ein bisschen hart."

„Was du schon wieder denkst. Leg dich einfach auf mich drauf."

Er gehorchte und grinste etwas verlegen: „Was jetzt?"

„Guck auf die Karte!"

„Oh!", machte Harry. „Ein Punkt, zwei Namen. – Das kann nur Sirius gezaubert haben!"

„Erinnerst du dich noch, letzte Woche, als du nach dem Unterricht nicht nach Hause gekommen bist. Ich musste weg und du solltest auf Janek aufpassen."

„Hmm", machte Harry.

„Ich wollte wissen, wo du steckst, dachte zuallererst an McGonagall und hab' die Karte benutzt. Da war auch jemand bei ihr, aber das warst nicht du. Und was mich besonders irritiert hat, die Punkte überlappten. Sie überlappten sehr lange."

„Hermine!", sagte Harry mit gespielter Empörung. Und dann: „Wer war es?"

„Ich verweigere die Aussage - Frauensolidarität", sagte Hermine. „Jedenfalls hat Minerva keinen Grund, sich moralisch zu entrüsten."

„Aber …", Harry fehlten kurzfristig die Worte. „Sie ist über achtzig", platzte es aus ihm heraus.

Hermine rollte ihn mit einem geschickten Griff auf den Rücken, so dass sie jetzt auf ihm saß. Sie stemmte die Arme in die Seite: „So so, mit achtzig darf man also keinen Sex mehr haben! Wann plant der Herr denn die diesbezüglichen Aktivitäten einzustellen? Sag mir rechtzeitig Bescheid. Ich such' mir dann was Nettes fürs Bett und du darfst auf dem Sofa schlafen."

Harry zog einen Schmollmund, wurde dann aber wieder ernst: „Ich kann mir das gar nicht vorstellen. Also so attraktiv ist man mit achtzig doch nicht mehr. Wie soll das denn gehen?"

Hermine stöhnte auf: „Wie war das noch mit ‚Bis ans Ende unserer Tage'? Meinst du, nur weil der Körper nicht mehr so knackig ist, sind auch die Gefühle alle weg?"

„Nein", sagte Harry kleinlaut. „Aber ich kann mir trotzdem nicht vorstellen, dass deine Eltern zum Beispiel …"

Hermine lachte. „Du weißt doch, dass ich immer hinter die Binsen am Gartenteich appariere, wenn ich sie besuche. Falls sie nicht alleine sind, kann ich zum Gartentor raus und ganz normal vorne klingeln. Letztens war ich zu früh dran. Sie waren zwar alleine, aber viel zu sehr mit sich beschäftigt, um mich zu bemerken."

„Du meinst du hast sie …" Harry war rot angelaufen.

„Hmm", sagte Hermine. „Im Liegestuhl auf der Terrasse."

„Und was hast du gemacht?"

„Diskreter Rückzug."

„War's dir peinlich?", fragte Harry.

„Erst ja. Es sind meine Eltern. Aber dann hab' ich etwas darüber nachgedacht. Weißt du, in dreißig Jahren sind wir genau so alt wie meine Eltern jetzt. Und ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass ich dann auf Sex und Zärtlichkeiten verzichten möchte. Also was soll's. Auch wenn sie nicht die ganze Zeit vor uns rumknutschen, heißt das noch lange nicht, dass sie keine Lust mehr aufeinander haben."

„Apropos", sagte Harry und begann Hermines Bluse aufzuköpfen.

„Harry." Hermines Stimme klang wie Luna in ihren besten Tagen.

„Hmmm."

„Lösch bitte die Karte! Ich fühl' mich so beobachtet."

Harry war beim letzten Blusenknopf angekommen, zog Hermines Unterhemd hoch und strich über ihre nackte Haut. Dann griff er nach seinem Zauberstab:

„Unheil angerichtet!"


End file.
